disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Sweet Homer
"Home Sweet Homer" is the thirtieth episode of DuckTales. Synopsis It is a typical peaceful day in Duckburg, where Scrooge relaxes in his private library by finishing one of his favorite classic books, Treasure Island. The mailman comes, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie rejoice that their "Unca Donald" has sent them a letter. Donald Duck tells of his work on an aircraft carrier, which is currently stationed off Greece. Donald encloses a photo he took of the Greek coast, which also includes the Admiral, whom Donald jokes to his family "your chance to see him, as I see him nearly each day". Scrooge suddenly eyes the picture with amazement, and the nephews are curious about this. Scrooge says that Donald may have unknowingly discovered the lost city of Ithaquack, as the photo contains a rock formation which look like feet. Scrooge produces another of his books from his library, which is about Ancient Greece, and shows the The Colossus of Duckapopolis, a gigantic statue that served to guide ships into the city of Ithaquack, which was not seen behind rock walls otherwise. The Colossus had been destroyed a long time ago, but its ruins were never located. Scrooge believes if Ithaquack is once again found, maybe there could be treasure! Scrooge readies his yacht to set sail for Greece and takes the nephews along. Huey, Dewey, and Louie are in awe of Scrooge's boldness and want to be like him. Centuries earlier, the citizens of Ithaquack are outraged that their leader, King Homer, is nowhere to be found. The mob is also expressing their displeasure that Homer is nothing like his predecessor, King Ulysses, who was a "man's man", while Homer, who is young, inexperienced, and skinny, has earned the reputation as a wimp. The witch Circe in her lair realizes that Homer ran away as he must have realized of her plan to take over Ithaquack. When she uses her magic to banish him to a distant time, her cat interferes and the spell is reversed, causing the whirlwind to go to the 20th Century and capture Uncle Scrooge's yacht, bringing it to ancient Greece instead. Disoriented, the nephews wonder where they are, when Scrooge realizes they are not in their own time anymore when he sees an intact Colossus! The whirlwind ends up devastating Homer's boat, so Scrooge and the nephews bring him aboard when they see him. Voice cast *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Peter Cullen as King Blowhard / Admiral Grimmitz *Tress MacNeille as Circe / The Sirens (heads) / Yuckalinda / Queen Ariel *Michael Mish as King Homer *Frank Welker as The Sirens (monster) Video releases VHS * DuckTales: Daredevil Ducks Laserdisc * DuckTales: Daredevil Ducks / High-Flying Hero DVD * DuckTales: Volume 1 Gallery Sirens 19.JPG Sirens 74.jpg Yuckalinda02.jpg Yuckalinda03.jpg Yuckalinda04.jpg Yuckalinda05.jpg Sirens 4.JPG Sirens 82.jpg Sirens 5.JPG Sirens 48.JPG Circe42.jpg Circe41.jpg Circe40.jpg ShatteredMedallion.jpg Circe39.jpg Circe38.jpg Circe37.png Circe35.jpg Circe34.jpg Circe18.jpg Circe20.jpg Circe22.jpg Circe16.jpg Circe9.jpg Circe8.jpg Circe6.jpg Circe5.jpg Circe4.jpg Circe2.jpg Circe1.jpg Circe32.jpg Circe27.jpg Circe28.jpg Circe29.jpg Circe30.jpg Circe31.jpg Category:DuckTales episodes